


A Fine Line (Cop or Criminal)

by Mswriter07



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, The Fast and the Furious (2001)
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom never meant to repeat the mistakes of the past. He never for one minute imagined that he would do what Kenny Linder once did to his family.  He would own his mistake and he would make sure that an injured Brian could heal, but with the FBI; Campos and others breathing down their neck- how easy will it be?  Not easy and by the end of it Brian and Dom will have to walk a mile in each others shoes, and just maybe they might reach a true understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fine Line (Cop or Criminal)

**Author's Note:**

> **A.N. #1 - ATTN - This story contains a car accident similar to how the late Paul Walker actually died. I’m very aware that this event in our lives is still traumatic and painful (myself included) but the story called for the scene so I kept it. I hope that I’ve written it tactfully and considerately.**  
>  A.N. #2 - Brian’s speech in the first half of the story will be in _italics_.
> 
> Master Art Post - http://archiveofourown.org/works/1435234/chapters/3018124

When Brian showed up for the races to get into Braga’s organization, Dom wanted to punch him. He gave him a hard look instead and hoped that for whatever reasons, Brian was still a buster, and that Dom could beat him. Brian was his main competition on any racetrack, give or take the rules, and if they followed them.

Lined up in their cars, Dom noticed that Brian had an updated Nissan Skyline to his Chevelle. He was still a sucker for the zippy imports. Both had their windows down and Dom asked, “Why are you here?”

Brian looked at Dom and didn’t answer his question but said, “A lot’s changed Dom.”

Then the race started - no rules and two idiots that shouldn’t have even shown up. Dom and Brian worked their competition out of the race. Brian was forced to take a detour and finally caught up with the other driver and Dom but he had to drive his car down a steep hill to get back to the street they were on. As he shifted down, he winced as he apologized, “I’m sorry car.”

He caught up with Dom after flipping the other driver and they rounded the corner to the quarter mile mark. Dom realized he wasn’t racing a buster but someone who finally knew who he was. Hell, who was he kidding? Brian knew every move he was making before he did. Dom couldn't let this stand. He was desperate. Now it was time for Dom to make his own move. Confident that Brian could handle what was about to happen he pushed his NOS too early and took off for the finish line. Brian was right behind him about five seconds and when he crept ahead of Dom’s car into the lead, Dom nudged Brian’s rear quarter panel with his car. The spinout was expected and Dom hit his other NOS can to cross the finish line.

He got out of his car to congratulations and welcome to the team. He managed to catch a glance back at Brian as he expected Brian to come driving up and cussing him for cheating. What he found was Brian’s car partially crushed against the brick building they were next to and Brian not moving. He halted everything and jumped back in his car to turn around and get Brian out of the car. Dom got the passenger door open and was able to tug the seat belt loose to get Brian out.

Not thinking of Brian’s potential injuries, Dom pulled Brian around the other side of his own car with a half minute to spare before flames overtook Brian’s car and it exploded with a loud booming sound. The sound would haunt Dom for sometime. Dom had Brian’s body gripped tight in his arms with his head lolled to the side as he calmed his own heart down, then he realized the seriousness of the situation. He yelled, “Someone call 911.” He laid Brian on the street by his car and hoped he was doing the right thing. He pressed a gentle brotherly kiss against Brian’s forehead and got in his car while the others used the other exits in the area. Sirens were already blaring in the area from the 911 call.

Dom, in his shock managed to drive himself back to Echo Park, parked in the alleyway by his garage, and stumbled into the back of the house. He fell against the wall and finally let go. He braced his hands against his knees as he felt the sting of tears hit his eyes and he let out a choked sob. He didn't even register he still had Brian's blood on his clothes or skin. Mia noticed it first when she came into the kitchen about ten minutes later - Dom was in the same position.

"Dom! Dom! What the hell happened?" Mia shouted as he hadn’t responded to her quieter questions.

Dom wiped his face off and said, "Brian."

"You didn't kill his stupid ass did you?"

Dom shot her a glare that could've killed her and he straightened up. He was looming over her before she realized he had moved and he warned, "He's not dead."

Mia could see all of Dom's emotions flicker across his face and didn't know what had happened. "What are you doing? He used us Dom. He used me."

Dom poked a finger in her face and said, "We used him too." Then Dom backed off and sat in a chair before he could fall to the floor. He hoped the ambulance got to him in time. He would have to call the hospitals in that area and see where they took Brian. He wondered if Brian kept his FBI shield on him so it would be treated as an 'Officer Down' situation.

Mia watched her brother collapse in the kitchen chair with a thud and she wanted to strangle him. She was wanting Brian to fail so she could prove Dom wrong. She stormed out of the kitchen, letting Dom get the last word that time because she'd get the last laugh.

********

As soon as Brian hit the hospital and was admitted unconscious, the nurse found his wallet and FBI badge with his name on it. After consulting with the doctor, she called FBI headquarters in LA. The receptionist pushed her call through to Penning's line and he answered, "Agent Penning speaking."

The nurse only hesitated a moment before she said, "Agent Penning, I'm Sara Jennings at the Metro hospital. We have one of your agents, Brian O' Conner. He just came in by ambulance, unconscious."

Penning had picked up the phone on his way out for the night after the building receptionist told him it was urgent. Penning sighed and ran his free hand through his hair. "I'll be right there. Thanks for calling me." Penning hung his phone up and locked his office up before he called in Brian's partner, Sophie Trinh, "Trinh meet me at Metro hospital."

"Sir?" Trinh asked as she became more awake.

"It's O' Conner. Meet me ASAP."

"On my way sir." Sophie said much more alert.

Thirty minutes later both were getting information about what happened to Brian - mainly he was unconscious and he had a few minor injuries to his ribs, head, and neck. Anything else would be determined when he woke up and talked. Sophie looked ready to cry and Penning gave her a tissue as they were led to his bed. They were preparing a room for him upstairs.

The two looked at Brian patched up and with some gauze on the left side of his forehead concentrated along his hairline and the bruises and swelling appearing along his jaw. Sophie held Brian's hand in hers - he was her partner and she didn't want to let him down. Penning moved to the other side of the bed and looked over his agent taking in his injuries that he could see and he didn't like how this case was turning out. He had to think of another way in if Brian didn't wake up soon.

Sophie looked at Penning and said, "I'll stay with him until he wakes up and then we'll figure out where we're going with the case."

"Sounds good. Only his doctors and nurses to see him until we figure out if we have a criminal investigation on our hands."

"Do you want me to call Stasiak and go get the case work so we can get a better handle on what we're dealing with?"

"Yeah. I'm going to go home. Keep me updated if the injuries are serious."

"Yes sir."

Penning left after giving the nurse instructions and Sophie made the call to Stasiak. Stasiak grumbled, "What Trinh? It's late."

"Penning wanted me to call you and tell you to get to Metro General so I can get the case work we're working on. I'll explain more when you get here. Just ask for Brian's room at reception. I'll put you on the visitor list."

"O' Conner?" Stasiak asked, his confusion evident.

"Yeah he was in an accident. Luckily he had his badge and ID on him and a nurse called Penning."

"I'll be there shortly." Stasiak relented.

Trinh confirmed and hung her phone up as the doctor and nurses came to move Brian upstairs to his own room. Trinh put Stasiak and Penning's names on the visitor list and tried to get comfortable in the plastic chair by the bed. Brian hadn't moved except when he was transferred from the emergency room bed to the gurney and back into bed. The nurse applied a couple of IVs so that he was getting fluids and nutrients before connecting a few other wires from different machines. Sophie just watched feeling helpless that she couldn't help Brian.

Stasiak walked in when the nurse had finished covering Brian back up with a couple of blankets. He looked at the wires and bandages and said by way of greeting, "Shit!"

"Yeah that's about right." Sophie said as she smoothed Brian's hair down a little.

"Is he sleeping or unconscious?"

"Unconscious. The doctor said he hit his head a couple of times but we won't really know the cause of it until Brian wakes up and tells us."

"Well I'll sit here until you get back and I'll call if anything changes." Stasiak said as he looked over the tubes and wires connected to Brian. He didn’t want to be the next in line if this is what happened to FBI agents undercover.

"Okay. Thanks Stasiak."

"No problem. Just O' Conner doing his thing."

Sophie let a rare scowl show on her face and she said, "Be nice. We don't know what happened so if he wakes up, he's going to need a friendly face. Got it?"

Michael Stasiak, FBI agent, had never seen anything really grace Sophie's face except smiles she only showed to O' Conner. "I'll be nice."

"Good." Then Sophie disappeared after she gripped Brian's hand quickly.

Stasiak sat in the hard plastic chair that faced Brian's bed. He was dressed casual, a thing not many people saw, except his immediate family. In jeans, a t-shirt, and hoodie he almost looked like a decent guy outside of work. He watched as Brian got help eating through a couple of the tubes and the bruising that covered his face. He really hoped that O' Conner came through this alright as he didn't want to be the next in a line of dead bodies.

An hour and half later, Sophie returned with a couple of bags and a gray zipper jacket. She put the bags by the chair and hung the jacket on the corner of the bathroom door. Stasiak looked at it and wanted to make a rude comment but for once he kept it to himself and left it at silent observation. He had wondered what kind of relationship Trinh and O' Conner had and the jacket seemed to prove him right.

"Am I done babysitting?" Stasiak asked.

Sophie looked over Stasiak and knew he didn't want to be there so she said, "Yeah. I've got it from here. I'll call when I know more."

Stasiak tipped his head in thanks and disappeared from the room.

Sophie moved Brian's meal tray over to the chair and set up her case work and notes. She watched as Brian's chest rose and fell and wondered what kind of trouble Brian had found himself in this time. She knew Brian was a good driver - had been with him on a few high speed chases when Penning let her out of the office. Penning noticed that Trinh had started to pick up on a few of Brian's bad habits and decided to keep her inside doing the research while Brian went out into the field. He could only handle one rogue but very good agent at a time.

As time progressed, Sophie would take breaks and help the nurses with Brian. She'd help elevate him and run cool cloths over his hair and face while talking to him about life in general, never the case. One nurse actually asked if the two of them were dating with how Sophie was fretting over him and not moving except to change clothes in the bathroom. Sophie kept the response simple, "I'm his partner."

******

Three days later Mia saw Dom getting dressed in nice jeans and a short sleeve button down shirt. “Where are you going Dom?”

“To check on Brian. He needs a friend and I’m going to be there for him.”

“You’re wasting your time Dom. You’ve done what you can for Letty and we need to move on.” Mia said with her arms crossed leaning against the doorframe in a bad imitation of Dom’s signature stance.

Dom kept himself relaxed and he leaned against his dresser before he said slowly, “No you need to move on from being a fool. Sorry little sister, I still have my soul and I’m not leaving Brian to rot!”

Mia flinched at Dom’s words and asked, “What really happened when you came home covered in blood?”

Dom stalked over to his sister and he said, “I did something worse than when I beat Kenny Linder to a pulp. I almost caused Brian’s death because of a stupid race. I had to watch as his car smashed against a building. I thought I was too late to pull him from his car. The car exploded as I got us to safety and I still don’t know if Brian’s alive or not.”

Dom had had enough, he needed to get to the hospital, but his sister had pushed all his buttons. He could see that she was reeling from all that he had said, and maybe his final flippant comment was cruel but justified, “Is that enough detail for ya?”

Mia sucked in a breath and stumbled down the hall to her room. She didn’t know her brother could be capable of a repeat performance of Kenny Linder but he seemed ready and willing, no matter who the person. Mia didn’t know if she should feel sorry for Brian or ecstatic that he was finally out of the picture.

**********

Dom went to Metro hospital as he had called the local hospitals wondering which one Brian had landed in. He went to the information desk and asked which room Brian O’ Conner was in and the nurse looked at the visitors list for who was allowed in. She looked back at Dom and said, “Sir your name isn’t on the list.”

“So he’s not dead?” Dom asked hopefully.

“I can’t discuss that with you.”

Dom knew he was pushing against a brick wall but he asked again, “Can I please see Brian? Only for a minute.” Just long enough to see that he’s alright and breathing, Dom thought as he begged the nurse.

The nurse stayed firm on her decision and Dom thanked the nurse for her time. He turned around and walked over to the elevator bank and pushed the button to go back to the parking garage. He would’ve put up a major fight but since he was a wanted man he took his wins and loses where they fell.

After he got on the elevator someone stopped the doors from shutting. A small Korean woman appeared and she said in a professional tone, “Follow me.”

Dom didn’t know who she was but it didn’t seem like he could disobey her order so he followed her passed the nurse’s desk and into a hospital room. Brian was covered with his arms lying against the blankets with the tubes connected to three IVs he had in his arms and more tubes he didn’t want to guess at. He wanted to go to the bed immediately but didn’t know exactly who he was dealing with so he was keeping the exit close.

Sophie knew who Dom was from Brian’s offhand comments but to see him was something else. Brian had said while they worked cases together that Dom was his own entity and that not having Dom around he felt off balance. Sophie only knew Dom’s police file so she didn’t understand Brian’s statement. She closed the door and asked, “Off the record. Do you know what happened to Brian?”

“Who are you?” Dom asked looking over the woman.

“I’m Agent Sophie Trinh and I’m Brian’s partner.”

“Why ain’t I in handcuffs and my Miranda rights being read to me?” Dom asked curiously as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Sophie glanced at the bed and said, “He trusts you so I will.”

“That’s a lot of faith trusting a known criminal.”

Sophie shrugged and asked, “So do you know what happened to him?”

“I do and I’m not saying a word until he wakes up and pieces together the events.”

Sophie chewed on his response and found it probably would’ve been a similar answer coming from Brian. “Okay. Sounds fair.”

“Going to call your boss and tell him a known felon is here in Brian’s room?” Dom asked.

“No, at least not yet. Brian hasn’t shown any sign of life and maybe you being here will help. We don’t know him like you do so just try your best and see what happens,” Sophie said.

“So you want to see if my wonderful voice will wake him up?”

Sophie hesitated and then said, “Yes.”

“Can I get some privacy? I can’t really talk with an Agent in the room.”

“Umm, yeah sure, Mr. Toretto. I’ll be down the hall. I’ll check on you two in a little bit.”

Dom must’ve had the ‘I’m not leaving Brian alone’ waves coming off of him in droves. “Thanks.”

*********

After Trinh left the room and closed the door, Dom got a better look at his friend. Brian looked restless in his sleep and pale. Dom wrung his hands as he tried to calm his nerves and moved the hard plastic chair closer to the bed as he got comfortable. He glanced at all the monitors around the bed before he took Brian’s hand in his and he said, “I’m sorry Brian. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen to you.” 

Dom wanted to pace the room but he didn’t want to leave Brian’s side so he stroked the back of Brian’s hand. He felt a twitch under his palm and he looked at Brian’s hand, it was still, but he had faith Brian would wake up. Dom held Brian’s hand loosely and he rested his head on Brian’s chest so he could hear Brian’s heartbeat. It was strong in Dom’s ear and he wanted to cry - he didn’t know if it was out of sadness or joy because Brian was still in there somewhere.

“Brian, I know you’re in there somewhere. Please wake up. We need you. I… I need you.” Dom got his confession out without feeling too much like a girl and he glanced at Brian, who was still unconscious.

Dom returned his head to Brian’s chest and he laced their fingers together and let them lay relaxed on Brian’s stomach. He felt Brian’s breathing pick up and then it evened out again with Brian’s fingers tightening against Dom’s. Dom let a small grin appear and he kept up a steady rumble of the team’s going ons and how everyone was doing and that everything was playing out wasn’t Brian’s fault but his own fault. After a few more minutes of quiet apologies, Dom fell quiet and just listened to Brian’s breathing and heartbeat. 

*********

Not far from the hospital, Campos looked at Gisele and asked, “What happened the other night? This Dominic Toretto seemed out of sorts the whole night except when he was rescuing the blond.”

“I don’t know. He panicked as soon as he heard the car hit the wall.”

“Did the other man live when the cops were called?”

“I don’t know. We all scattered as soon as the call was made. He’s been underground ever since. I don’t know where he is.”

Campos took in some of her nervous energy and said, “Did you get Toretto’s cell number?”

“Yes. Why?” She asked trying to piece together what Campos wanted her to do.

“Call him and set up a meeting with him. I want to talk to him in private,” Campos said with a grin.

Gisele wanted to shiver but she pulled herself together and picked up her cell phone. She dialed Dom’s number and waited for him answer his phone.

********

Dom’s phone vibrated in his pocket and he almost let it go to voicemail but he pulled the phone out and saw Gisele’s name on his screen - not good. He flipped the phone open and said, “Toretto.” He listened for a few minutes and said, “I’ll be there in thirty minutes.”

He looked at Brian and then their hands. Dom let out a quiet sigh and unlaced his fingers from Brian’s and kissed his forehead. He didn’t know where his emotions were coming from or going to but he knew that he needed to make sure Brian was safe and that when he woke up he would be released into his custody. Dom needed to tell Trinh that he had a meeting with Campos and Gisele.

Dom let go of Brian’s hand and stroked his hair before he left the room to talk to Sophie about his meeting. He found her hunched over papers near the other end of the hallway and knelt down next to her and relayed the conversation with explicit instructions not to leave Brian alone. He vanished into thin air after that and Sophie quickly grabbed all of her papers to move back to Brian’s room.

An hour later Dom returned and found Sophie and another guy in Brian’s room. Stasiak saw Dom and yelled, “Why isn’t he in cuffs on his way to Lompoc?”

“He knows Brian.” Sophie protested. “We need Brian awake to finish this case and Mr. Toretto is the one to bring him back to us.”

“Find a way to keep him out of handcuffs and I might give him some breathing space.” Stasiak growled as he eyed Dom.

“I can do that.” Trinh said as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

Behind them Brian started to shift on the bed, his first real movement in days. Dom was next to the bed in no time, his hand on Brian’s and his other hand stroking his hair gently. Dom had himself positioned to where he would be the first one Brian would see if he was waking up. Sophie had paused in dialing Penning’s number and Stasiak just gawked at Dom’s behavior. 

Dom kept up the gentle ministrations and soon he felt Brian squeeze his hand. He contained his excitement and kept quiet as Brian surfaced from the depths his mind. He watched as Brian grimaced at the light but he adjusted quickly and he squeezed Dom’s hand tighter. Sophie and Stasiak were on the other side of Brian’s bed when they heard him groan and try and bury his face into his pillow. 

“Toretto, go get the nurse.” Stasiak said.

Dom didn’t have to move as Sophie said, “I will.” She skirted around the bed and noticed Brian move closer to Dom and farther from Stasiak. What she couldn’t figure out was why he wasn’t talking - he was only making noises that Dom seemed to know like the back of his hand. Sophie stepped out of the room and found Brian’s nurse. “Ma’am, Brian’s waking up.”

“I’ll be right there.”

Back in the room, Brian looked between Dom and Stasiak and he had the barest of emotional memories, but couldn’t remember who they were to him. He felt more comfortable around Dom and any time Stasiak decided to move closer than he was Brian wanted to growl, but all that came out was a croak. He felt his throat and it felt tender but he thought he’d be able to talk. He glanced at Dom and motioned for a pad of paper and pen that was behind Dom, on a counter.

Dom handed Brian the paper and pen and Brian wrote - _What happened?_

Stasiak went to open his mouth but Dom cut him off. “You were in an accident.”

“Accident? Toretto…” Stasiak started.

The nurse and Sophie walked into the room and the nurse went over to where Brian was sitting up. Dom seemed to be his bodyguard, but he allowed her to check Brian over. As she asked questions, everyone noticed that Brian wrote his answers out. The nurse instructed, “Try and talk, Mr. O’ Conner.”

Brian opened his mouth, words running a mile a minute through his head, and only hoarse sounds came out. He felt his throat again and looked at Dom first, like he was going to cry. Dom sat next to him and pulled him against his chest. He had always wished there was a way to make Brian quiet but he didn’t want it to be like this, his fault. “It’s okay Brian. Just a setback.”

Brian groaned in frustration and continued to lean against Dom as he wrote - _What happened?_

Dom looked at the question and said, “I already told you, it was an accident. Your car hit the side of a building and I barely had time to get you out before it blew up.”

Brian looked at Dom and Dom could see Brian trying to calculate the events and he wrote again - _Who are you?_

“Dom Toretto and you’re Brian O’ Conner,” Dom replied as processed Brian’s question.

Brian nodded and looked at Sophie and Stasiak - both catching onto the question from Dom’s answer. Sophie held her hand out and said, “Agent Sophie Trinh, your partner.”

Brian shook her hand and he wrote - _Agent?_

He showed her the question and she said, “All three of us,” she pointed to herself, Brian, and Stasiak, “are FBI agents. We’re working a case and you were undercover.”

Stasiak looked at the nurse and asked, “Is his not remembering anything permanent?”

“Only his neurologist can answer that.”

“When will Brian be seen?” Dom asked swallowing his regret down into stomach.

The nurse kept her attention on Brian as she replied, “As soon as the doctor can see him.”

“What about his voice?” Sophie asked. 

“Again, I can’t say. He has no injuries to his vocal chords or anything so it might just need a trigger. Until then he has the right idea of pen and paper.” The nurse looked at the three and said, “Don’t overwhelm him but if he has a question then answer it.”

“When can he be released from the hospital?” Dom asked.

“That’s up to the doctor so let me page him so that he can go over Brian’s chart and tests,” the nurse said as she headed back to the hallway and nurses’ station on that floor.

Dom held Brian closer to him not caring what Sophie or Stasiak thought of them. He was just glad that Brian would be okay in time. Dom also hoped that Trinh would be able to set up a deal that would keep him out of jail and him close to Brian. Stasiak and Trinh watched as Brian and Dom passed the notepad back and forth having a weird and quiet conversation. 

“What’s so interesting?” Stasiak asked as he noticed Brian snicker. 

Dom looked at the agent and said, “Nothing that concerns you. He might not know us but he remembers the steaks and Coronas.”

********

Two days later Dom followed Sophie back to the LA FBI offices with Brian sprawled next to him in the passenger side. Brian still had a couple of gauze pads taped over healing cuts and the bruises were finally starting to fade. The doctor said he was healing fine and that eventually he’d start talking again - Dom hoped that it was soon. Dom followed behind Sophie and he walked side by side with Brian as she led them up to their floor and Penning’s office.

Inside the main area with desks lined up and several agents milling about both Dom and Brian paused until Sophie came back and got them moving towards Penning. Dom knew every single one of the agents wanted to arrest him but probably couldn’t because of direct orders from their boss. Brian looked over the room as he tried to remember where his desk was and who some of his other co-workers were but nothing came to him so he stayed close to Dom. 

Penning let the three into his office before he shut the door and the blinds. No one had to know what was said and done that day. He saw that Trinh sat in one of the chairs and Dom and Brian took the small couch - hardly any room for two men averaging six feet or more in height but they made it look easy.

“Sir…” Trinh started.

Penning held his hand up and Trinh shut her mouth. He looked between Brian and Dom like he was about to interrogate them and he noticed Brian shift ever so slightly to shield Dom. “Now I know you,” he pointed to Dom, “had something to do with all of this. But for the moment I’m going to let it pass. We have bigger fish to fry and you’re going to be working very closely with Agent Trinh and O’ Conner so that maybe we can get our guy. I also understand from O’ Conner’s records that he’s not talking or that he even remembers anything.”

Brian frowned and reached for his pad and pen - _I can hear ya know? I’m trying to remember things._ Brian showed Dom and watched Dom snicker before he got serious.

Dom wrapped his arm around Brian’s shoulders and said, “You’ll get better in no time. You got me and your partner to help you with everything.”

Penning watched as Dom calmed Brian down and he continued, “As for the deal to keep you out of jail Mr. Toretto, help us bag Braga and you won’t see the inside of Lompoc for the rest of your life. You report to Sophie and she’ll pass on the intel to me. Follow the rules and we won’t have a problem.”

“Okay. I get you Braga and keep Brian alive and we’re free to go.” Dom repeated.

“O’ Conner can decide on his own if he doesn’t want to be an agent when this is said and done.”

“That’s fine. Are we free to go?” Dom asked as he looked up at Penning.

“Sure but keep Trinh in the loop with your plans.”

“Will do.” Dom replied as he helped Brian stand and they left the building. Dom was starting to feel claustrophobic and Brian needed a little more rest before Dom filled him in on the rest of the case and they figured out a plan of action.

Dom drove them to his house in Echo Park, where he knew Brian would be safe and could rest without looking over his shoulder every five minutes. Dom glanced over at Brian who was sprawled casually in the passenger seat looking at the scenery. Dom didn't think he could ever forgive himself for causing Brian any harm on purpose.

Dom pulled into the driveway and parked the car in front of the garage. Brian got out of the car and he looked around the area. It felt familiar to him so he went into the garage first. Dom followed behind and let Brian look around even though he knew Brian never spent any time in this garage. Brian rapped his knuckles on the workbench a couple of times to get Dom's attention and he pointed to the newspaper articles about his dad's death. Dom said, "Don't worry about it."

Brian wasn't having any of it and rapped his knuckles again. Dom went over and said, "Brian that's a story for another day."

Brian growled and pulled his notepad out of his pocket. He scribbled - _Stop babying me! I know something important happened and I want to know!_

Dom sighed and said, "Five years ago I told you why I went to prison for two years. That I’d die before I went back, and that I live my life a quarter mile at time. You seem to have taken that as your life motto - me not going back to jail."

Brian listened and wrote - _More isn't there?_

"A lot but we can save this for another day. Let's go in before Mia comes to find us." Dom patted Brian's shoulder and led the way through the back into the kitchen.

Before Dom could turn a light on Mia came in the kitchen and slapped Brian. Brian recoiled as far as he could and whimpered while he held his cheek. Dom flipped the switch on and yelled, "Mia Katherine Toretto! You apologize right now!"

Mia looked between the two and saw the bruising on Brian’s forehead and cheek and how he held his own standing to the left of her brother. She crossed her arms and glared at Dom. Dom shook his head in disappointment and rested his hand on the back of Brian’s neck and led him around Mia into the living room. 

After Dom helped Brian sit down he said, “I’ll get us something to eat. You can watch tv or whatever while you wait.” Dom handed Brian the remote to the tv and he went back into the kitchen. He saw Mia at the table and as he pulled out stuff to make sandwiches he said, “Brian doesn’t remember what he did or who we are officially. He remembers our first barbeque though.” Dom let a small grin show and he said, “He’s home so you need to treat him with respect and stop being a bitch to him.”

Mia looked at Dom and said, “You bring him back and expect me to let the past go? I don’t think so.”

Dom put the sandwiches he made on a plate and he went over to the table. He loomed over Mia and said, “You will be nice to him and when his memory comes back, if, and I mean if he wants to talk about it, then it’ll be taken care of. Do you understand?”

Mia saw the seriousness in Dom’s face and said, “Fine but I’m not coddling him.”

“He’s a big boy. He doesn’t need it.”

“Then why are you coddling him?” Mia asked as she raised an eyebrow at the sandwiches.

“Because I’m allowed.” Dom turned around and headed into the living room where he put the plate on the coffee table and he sat on his end of the couch.

Brian reached for a sandwich and he practically inhaled it. Dom chuckled and said, “Slow down. We got plenty of stuff in the kitchen if you’re still hungry.”

Brian dipped his head and blushed. He pulled out his pad of paper and pen - _Sorry man. I feel like I haven’t eaten in months._

Dom said, “Kitchen’s always open here. If you’re hungry eat.”

_Thanks Dom._

As the two ate, Dom filled Brian in on the case in full and what each of them were starting when Brian had the car accident and everything halted for a few days. Brian listened and wrote out a few ideas on the paper and they refined their plans for when they were called for a run. Gisele had told Dom that it would be soon so Dom wanted to make sure that Brian got some more rest and that they had the cars they would need.

******

The call to the rendezvous point happened around eleven the next night and Dom and Brian had a system worked out to communicate if need be even though silent communication seemed to suit them naturally. Dom looked over Brian’s Nissan Skyline and found three tracers and removed all three. He was looking out for the one person he was learning he couldn’t live without - Brian O’ Conner had worked his way passed all of Dom’s walls and defenses and Dom wouldn’t have it any other way. 

At the rendezvous after they crossed the Mexican border, Brian knew that something was going to happen. Dom had informed him of possible scenarios and Brian found that he was thinking more like a cop the last couple of days with memory flashes and different triggers - too bad he was still having trouble with his voice. He wanted to talk, really he did, but nothing more than garbled noises would come out. Brian observed actions of the dealers and drivers and knew something bad was about to happen and apparently so did Dom with the few extra moments he spent in his car.

Fenix roused Dom from his car and Dom got in Fenix's face trying to start a fight. It wasn't hard when Dom brought up Letty's death to the man and that got a grin from him. "Oh she was a sweet one to kill." Fenix smirked.

Dom growled and threw a punch and as they rolled away from the cars, the nitrous blew in Dom's car setting off a chain reaction with the others including Brian's rebuilt Skyline. That was the second time Dom watched Brian's car blow up and when Brian saw it, a small memory tugged at the back of his mind, but it wasn't ready to be seen yet. Brian grabbed a machine gun and started firing at anyone that wasn't Dom and when he had a path cleared he ran for the driver's seat of the Hummer with sixty million dollars worth of product in the back and forced its way through the people until he got to where Dom was and he flung the door open.

Hearing the gunfire and Fenix about to do something to hurt Dom, Brian yelled, "Dom get in the fucking car!" He saw Dom pause when he heard Brian's voice and he yelled again, "Get in the fucking car!"

Dom dove into the passenger seat and quickly shut the door while Brian pushed the vehicle through the sand until they got to the California freeway. Dom buckled up and looked at Brian's intense look of concentration and asked, "What happened back there? You yelled at me like nothing was wrong before."

"Don't know. You were getting hurt." Brian answered with a shrug of his shoulders as he downshifted in the heavier traffic.

"Where are we going?"

Brian pulled over under a vacant underpass and said, "We need to find a spot to store this."

"You're kidding me right? We need to get rid of this stuff as fast as we can." Dom protested.

"Well I'm thinking we need a retirement fund right? I'm tired and I know you are too. We can find us a bit of paradise somewhere, work on the locals’ cars, surf, lay on the beach all day. Whatever we want."

"Why do I have a feeling this is going way out of our expertise range?"

"Remember I've been a UC agent since I got out of the Academy. My contacts are further than even the FBI know."

Dom chuckled and said, "And I'm supposed to be the criminal mastermind."

Brian grinned and said, "Dom we'll be okay. We'll talk about everything after this is done and we make it out of this case alive."

That was all Dom needed to hear - Brian remembered everything again. After this case, Brian would want him gone, and he didn't have any idea where he wanted to go that wasn't where Brian went. He glanced at Brian before he looked at the floor of the Hummer. "I'm sorry Brian."

Brian glanced back at Dom while he switched gears easily and said, "Dom we'll talk about this later."

“What do you have in mind with what we’re carrying?”

“Penning doesn’t know how much we’re carrying right?” Brian asked as he got off on an exit close to downtown.

“No. We didn’t even know until it was all in this car.”

“Good. We got this then.” Brian grinned as he made few more turns and parked in an underground parking garage. He locked the Hummer up and went over to the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse floor. Dom followed him up and Brian knocked on the door.

The door opened and none of than Carter Verone leaned against the frame with his arms crossed. “And to what do I owe this pleasure Agent O’ Conner?” Carter asked as he looked Brian up and down.

Brian said, “Can we come inside? I have a business proposition for you.”

“Business?” Carter frowned.

Brian looked back at the elevator and said, “Can we come inside, Carter?”

“Who’s your bodyguard?” Carter asked as he acknowledged Dom for the first time.

“He’s not my bodyguard. You should know I can take care of myself. I did with you.” Brian said with a confidence Dom had missed seeing in him but couldn’t help but take the wrong way with this Carter person having a past with Brian.

“True but a little more time and I wouldn’t have seen any prison time at all.” Carter said leaving off the obvious answer.

Dom couldn’t help it and growled as he stepped closer to Brian.

Carter grinned and said, “Come in, Brian. This seems to be a pretty urgent call so I’ll behave.”

Brian laughed and said, “We need a retirement fund and you can keep a small chunk of the profit as a gift for helping me out.”

Carter was very curious about where Brian was heading and said as he handed Brian a scotch drink, “Like I said, a few more days and you could’ve retired with a very nice pension.”

Brian felt Carter’s fingers brush his as he took the glass and realized that he had planned the bust when he did because Carter was right - a few more days and Brian would’ve been set. Brian was still reeling though over his decisions concerning Dom and the team at the time and needed his space. Brian liked Carter and it was always good to keep a few high rollers in your back pocket as an officer of the law but Brian’s heart belonged to Dom. Dom was the one that Brian wanted; needed, but they needed to focus on getting Braga before they could even think of taking those steps in their relationship.

“Carter we need to get rid of about ten million in product and very quickly. My boss doesn’t know how much we have yet and I want to make sure of that. You can put it in my Swiss account and you can keep twenty percent for your discreteness and getting it done quickly.”

Dom couldn’t believe what he was hearing. In disbelief, he asked, “Swiss account? As in a bank account in Switzerland has money that you put in it?”

Brian and Carter looked at Dom, both with matching expressions that seemed to question his intelligence levels. “Yes. When you acquire lots of illegal money that you don’t want Uncle Sam knowing about that’s what you do. Cayman Islands have similar laws to Switzerland but we like the Swiss better.” Carter replied before he took a big swallow of scotch.

Dom ignored Carter and looked at Brian as he stood up from his seat on the couch. “What side of the law are you on Brian?”

Brian couldn’t believe that Dom would ask him that question. He said flippantly, “I’m never quite sure on any given day”

Carter leaned over the table and rested a hand on Brian’s knee. “Would you like some more scotch Brian? Maybe some fresh air?”

Brian held his reaction together, trying to calm Dom down and not incite Carter’s emotions for him again was hard work. “More scotch please and if Dom and I can use your balcony I need to talk to him in private.”

“Sure thing Bullet.” Carter patted Brian’s knee before he headed back to his bar. After pouring their scotches Carter looked at Dom and asked, “What can I get you to drink?”

Dom worked his jaw and said, “Tequila if you have it.” Dom did not look at Brian when he said this.

Carter brought over Brian’s scotch and Dom’s tequila before he fetched his own scotch. “You know where the balcony is Brian. I’ll be in the game room. Join me when you’re done and we’ll make arrangements for your product.”

“Thanks Carter.” Brian said as he stood and went over to one of the doors built into the windows, showcasing a really nice balcony with a pool and comfortable furniture. Brian flipped a switch and a couple of outside lights came on to light their way and show off the view from Carter’s apartment. 

Dom followed behind Brian and went outside first - Brian closed the door back and leaned against the railing as he sipped on his drink. Dom leaned his back against the railing and he looked back through to the living room and where Carter was going through a thick white door. “I don’t trust him Brian.”

Brian swallowed the last of his drink and glared at Dom. “I trust him.”

The statement was simple but it felt like a fist to Dom’s face. As deep as his feelings for Brian went he didn’t know the man at all. Everything they’d been through up till this very point seemed like one continuous lie that threaded and tied them together. Dom hoped truths would start to emerge and separate their lies so they could finally find their peace and live together.

Dom finished his tequila and asked, “How do you know Carter?”

Brian let out a small laugh and said, “I took him down in Miami where I ran after letting you and the team go.”

“Did you sleep with him?” Dom asked as he looked down at the concrete unsure he really wanted that truth.

“I never slept with any of my marks.” Brian answered as he glanced behind him towards Carter’s game room.

Dom let a sad laugh out and said, “You slept with Mia.”

Brian straightened up and said, “Only once, it wasn’t good and she wasn’t my mark.”

Dom let Brian’s answer slide through his brain and he looked up and locked eyes with him as he said, “Don’t tell me all your marks were men.”

“I’ve had a long career, no matter the time spent on the run, and the people I’ve put in jail should be left to rot in prison. I’m also not a whore so you need to stop while you’re ahead.”

Dom noticed the diamond hardness of Brian’s eyes and he almost stumbled as he replied, “I’m sorry Brian. Didn’t mean to imply anything.”

“Then you need to back off and let me do my job. I’ve got friends and a lot of them aren’t to your tastes so get over it.” Brian snapped as he moved towards the pool area.

Dom followed Brian and asked, “And what the hell does that mean?” He wanted to grab Brian and shake him, try and get him to make sense again.

“Just that Dom! You don’t like Carter so you really won’t like anyone else!”

Dom was close to seeing red with Brian. He pushed him back against a table and he poked at his chest, “Do any of them want to get in your pants like Carter?”

“No and Carter is harmless. We flirt, he helps me out, and we go our separate ways.” Brian replied as he batted Dom’s finger away from his chest.

“Then I’ll like them just fine.” Dom said as he stepped away from Brian’s body before his dick gave him away.

Brian huffed and said, “Why does my sex life interest you anyways? We aren’t screwing each other.”

Before Dom could school his features Brian saw everything he needed to see. He pushed away from the table and pushed Dom against the railing surrounding the pool. Brian moved into his personal space, clenched Dom’s t-shirt in his hands and crushed his mouth against Dom’s. Dom’s arms flailed until he realized he wasn’t going to fall off the balcony, then he fixed his balance and wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist. Dom tasted the expensive scotch on Brian’s tongue and he knew that Brian tasted the tequila. 

In the middle of their fumbling kisses, the door opened and Carter said, “Guests aren’t allowed to devour each other unless the host is involved.”

Brian pulled away and gave Dom a few parting kisses as Dom tried to chase his mouth. Dom looked over Brian’s shoulder and glared at Carter. Brian turned around and said, “We’ll be right there, Carter.”

As Carter turned around he said, “Keep him close, Mr. Toretto.” Then he vanished into his apartment again and Brian felt Dom sag a little against the railing.

“He’s always known about you, Dom. Now can we finish this arrangement without anymore tantrums?” Brian said as he stepped away from Dom.

Dom caught Brian’s hand and laced their fingers together. “I’m sorry I’ve been an ass.”

“I get it Dom but we’ve got a lot of work to do to get Braga and make a break with everything.”

“Okay. We got this. We’re solid.” Dom said as he kissed Brian’s knuckles and let his hand go so they could concentrate on the rest of the plan.

Brian led the way into Carter’s game room and Carter handed them each fresh drinks. Carter looked at Dom as he asked, “Is everything to your liking now?”

Brian moved in front of Dom and he said, “Don’t, Carter.”

Carter understood that warning very clear - don’t instigate the pit bull barely holding on. “Ah back to business,” Carter sighed as he sat on one of his plush wingback chairs. 

Brian nudged Dom to the far end of the stiff sofa and he sat next to him. Brian finished the drink and flipped his glass over on the coaster - he was done drinking for awhile as he needed to be able to think and keep both men from killing each other. His thigh was pressed against Dom’s partly to show Dom some affection but to show Carter who he was claiming as his own. Brian said, “We have the product downstairs. Do you have someone interested yet?”

“You know me well. I’ve got a buyer lined up already.”

“Good. Are we dropping it off or are they coming here?” Brian said as he rubbed his palms against his jeans and licking his lips.

“I’ll take it to them tomorrow. Can’t have my sources and customers meeting. I’ll call you when I have the money and move it to your overseas account.” Carter grinned.

“Excellent. Let’s get the product moved and then we need to get out of here. We’re sitting ducks right now.” Brian said glad that plans were falling the way they needed to and he stood.

Dom followed suit and he asked, “So you got a car we can dump this in or do you want it up here?”

Carter knew Dom was trying to bait him but he stood as well and said, “Follow me.”

Brian and Dom followed Carter back to the parking garage and Carter got a good look at the Hummer they drove to his building. “Your case is against Arturo Braga isn’t it?”

Dom didn’t know how much information that Carter needed to know, but Brian answered after he thought about it, “Yeah. Fenix almost killed Dom tonight. I couldn’t let that happen.”

“And I can see why…” Carter started.

Brian cut him off and growled, “Carter stop it.”

Carter’s jaw snapped shut and he eyed Brian wearily. He pointed to a Lincoln Continental and popped the trunk with the key fob he had in his pocket. Dom opened the back of the Hummer and Brian took a good look at the blocks of heroin in the chest. He motioned Carter over to the Hummer and he said, “Six blocks of pure should get us the money we need. I don’t want or need any information passed you telling me the money is in my account.”

“I understand.” Carter said knowing their arrangement was possibly coming to a close. Brian had what he needed - Dominic Toretto at his back taking on the world or lounging on a beach enjoying the sun. 

Brian handed Dom two blocks, Carter two, and he took two. They dumped them in the trunk of the car and Carter closed the lid. “See ya around, Carter. We need to get going,” Brian said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Carter watched as Brian and Dom got back into the Hummer and didn't move until the vehicle was out of sight. He knew that would be the last time he saw Brian O' Conner in his lifetime and he felt his heart break, even if it was just a little, and he hoped Brian made the right choice picking Dominic Toretto. He could only hope for the best for Brian.

************

Back at the FBI building when Brian, Dom, and Sophie were all in Penning’s office. “What do you mean the vehicle is lost?” Penning yelled.

Brian said breaking his silence of the last few days, “It’s not lost but I put it somewhere safe.”

Penning looked at Brian and said, “You’re talking.”

“Yeah. I’m fine. I’ve got a really good idea what happened but right now we’re trying to catch Braga. That’s why the vehicle is safe. We need to lure Braga out and a meet should do it. It’s fifty million in product and if that goes missing, it’s bound to bring out Braga to find it.”

Penning watched as Brian paced and he could see the wheels turning. “What do you have in mind?”

“A meet out in the open. We can get Braga to show and then you can take him by SWAT team.”

“Sure that’ll work?”

“Yeah. I wouldn’t want fifty million disappearing from my organization. He’ll show but wait on my signal for when the real Braga shows his face.”

"Are you sure he's going to show?" Penning asked as he leaned against his desk.

"I'm sure. We've already got his prints and they're being run through the system so when he shows to the meet we'll know who he is and we'll be able to arrest him on US soil."

“You seem awful positive? This guy’s been underground his entire life.” Penning replied doubtfully.

“I’ve got a feeling that it’s his time to be pulled above ground and then you’ll have your arrest and I can get on with my life.”

“Don’t tell me you’re thinking of quitting?”

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while now but we’ll finish out this case first. Then we’ll discuss retirement terms.”

“Alright. We’ve got forty eight hours left. Work some magic and I’ll see what I can do to speed up your retirement.” 

“Will do sir. Dom will call Gisele and set up the meet and we’ll go from there.”

Penning nodded and Brian motioned for Dom and Sophie to follow him out of Penning’s office. They needed to get a game plan together and Dom was step one. Dom called Gisele from the burner phone and set up a meet with Braga for the next night. Brian assigned Sophie the task of notifying Penning and himself when they had a print and facial match for Braga so that they could arrest him with as few a casualties as they could get away with. Sophie went to control room that was buzzing with activity as the machines were going through the world databases trying to find a match.

The next night Brian and Dom were dressed with a Kevlar vest on under their baggy shirts and Penning tried to brief the two on logistics but Brian and Dom had alternate plans already in place. The two drove to the warehouse district and when they arrived Brian made sure to park with an exit close by. They got the Hummer ready and Brian handed Dom the keys to his Subaru Impreza. 

Dom looked at Brian and Brian said, “Just in case.”

Dom took the keys and he said, “Like old times.”

Brian gave him a sad smile and then they had to straighten up as Braga’s cavalry was driving up. Fenix and Campos were the first two out of the cars and a old fashioned limo pulled up and the driver opened the door to an older man with a light gray suit and pink tie. Upon seeing him Brian started to get a bad feeling and so he did what he always did - he talked.

“So this is how you dress after crawling out of the barrio? A pink tie doesn’t make you look so tough.”

“To each their own.” The man said as he walked up to the pair. “Now where’s the product?”

“You’ll get the product when we get what we asked for. Do you have it all?”

“I’ve got half and you’ll get the rest when we get the product.”

*********

Back at the FBI headquarters, Sophie had a notification on the print - positive match. She picked up the phone and called Penning as she was waiting on the fax to come through with a picture of Braga. Once Penning got partial clearance he gave the order to SWAT even though Brian still hadn’t signalled he’d found the real Braga. 

*********

At the meet Brian and Dom felt the shift happen before the doors were broken through and SWAT was yelling and going after ‘Braga’. That’s when Brian saw Campos just grin his grin and he slid back into the car with Fenix taking the wheel. Over the bullets, Dom pulled Brian to safety inside the Impreza and he got it started and followed the real Braga out of the meeting place. He was going to have strong words with Penning about following his own orders but for now they had to get a new plan going as their cover was blown. 

Dom followed Braga and Fenix until he lost them in LA traffic and then headed back towards the FBI offices. Brian looked over at Dom and asked, “What are you doing?”

Dom made a face and Brian chuckled. “I’m taking care of your boss. Braga will be brought in but it’ll be on our terms.”

“I like your thinking.” Brian grinned and rested his hand on Dom’s thigh. Brian didn’t even have to think twice about why he put his hand on Dom’s thigh and his thumb and forefinger rubbed a gentle pattern over Dom’s jeans. 

Dom sucked in a breath and counted to ten. The whole episode at Carter Verone’s penthouse flashed through his mind – the flirting between Brian and Carter, his own jealousy at that, Brian reassuring him on the rooftop by the pool, and now Brian’s hand seemed to burning a brand into his thigh claiming what was his. Dom let out the breath he was holding and pulled off to the side of the road.

“Something wrong Dom?” Brian asked a little startled by the sudden maneuver and jerking his hand off Dom’s leg. 

Dom pulled the keys out of the ignition and said, “Everything’s fine Brian.” He pushed his seat back and pushed his upper body over the gearshift and crowded Brian against his own seat. He pushed his mouth against Brian’s and after a moment or two they got themselves together and Brian returned the kiss.

Brian pulled away and asked, “What’s the matter?”

“Your boss is going to get his ass kicked. He shouldn’t have put you into that kind of danger.”

“I put myself in danger. I put you in danger.” 

“No. My choice,” Dom said firmly, “but your boss is a dick for not waiting.”

“Well we got each other’s backs. We save each other.” Brian said with a surety that pleased Dom. 

Dom replied with a kiss and said, “Let’s go talk to your boss then we’ll go get Braga.”

“And then we’ll have our talk.”

Dom moved back to the driver’s seat and swallowed. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel and said, “Talk?”

Brian rolled his eyes, “Don’t play stupid. I remember everything and we will talk but we’re good. We’re still good.” Brian reassured covering Dom’s hand over the wheel.

“I’m not.” Dom protested. “I just want to…” Dom trailed off.

“Dom you don’t have to apologize. Let’s take of business like we do and then we’ll take care of us.”

Dom grinned and said, “Us?”

“Yeah. Now let’s go.” Brian grinned back.

The two got comfortable again and then Dom eased back into traffic heading to Brian’s office building. Thoughts of pulverizing Penning into a wall or the ground kept a small smile on Dom’s face as he went through the LA traffic. At the Federal building Brian got them into the underground parking and then took them up to his floor. Dom looked at Brian and asked, “Does your boss deserve my fist in his face for almost getting you killed?”

“Not today. He wouldn’t have made that call unless he had confirmation from somewhere.” Brian said as he leaned against the back wall of the elevator.

“So I should have it out with your partner, Trinh?”

“No. Let’s just talk to them and see what happened on their end. We’ve got more important things to worry about than what the hell they did.”

“Like bringing Braga in and you handing in your papers so we can live in peace without those assholes trying to drag you to your death any sooner than it might happen.”

“Dominic….”

Dom glanced at Brian and could tell he was starting to get mad and said, “Okay. We’ll talk about all of this when we’re done.”

The doors opened onto Brian’s floor and Dom followed behind Brian. He went straight for the conference room being used for this operation and Brian pushed the door open. He looked between Penning, Trinh, Stasiak and several other agents working the control room, trying to assess where the broken link in the chain was located. His eyes travelled back to his boss and he asked, “Why didn’t you wait for my signal? We almost had Braga.”

Penning underestimated Brian’s powers of observation as he thought he’d snap on Stasiak, his nemesis in the department. “I had confirmation. I called it like I should have.”

Dom was spitting mad and asked furiously, “So you sabotage your own case?” 

Brian almost laughed seeing Dom’s furious scowl leveled at Penning but he could see that Dom clearly didn’t care. Brian went to open his mouth but Trinh stepped up and said, “It was partly my fault. I got confirmation on the print and hadn’t received the facial recognition fax. I’m sorry Brian.” After everything that happened to Brian in the last week she didn’t know if she could survive if she’d been the cause of his death. She realized she had more in common with Dominic Toretto than she thought - not seeing Brian hurt or dead seemed to be at the top of her mental list too.

Brian saw her drop her chin and hide her face and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and said, “It’s okay. We’re all wound tight and mistakes happen.”

“This one shouldn’t have happened Brian and I’m sorry I didn’t wait for the recognition.”

Brian lifted her chin and said, “You did what you were told to do. The senior agent should’ve waited until you called with a facial.”

Sophie went to open her mouth but Brian shook his head and she said, “Okay.”

Brian let her go and went to stand next to Dom again and he said, “So since we’re all basically blown then Dom’s gonna make a call and we’re going to drag Braga back to the US.”

“And how do you propose we get him on legal grounds?” Penning said.

“We don’t but we cross back into US soil, the warrants pile up so that’s where I’ll officially arrest him. The Mexican government doesn’t want to deal with him so they wouldn’t contest how we got him and then he’ll be in custody.”

Dom shifted beside Brian and cleared his throat.

“What is it Toretto? You’re only here because of O’ Conner and Trinh.” Penning said.

“Brian and I are still discussing things.” Dom replied vaguely.

Brian finished Dom’s statement, “I’ll let you know when we bring Braga to the front doors.” Brian glanced at Dom and said, “Let’s go.” He turned on his heel and he was gone from the room before anyone could stop him.

“Call if you find out anything new.” Dom said before he followed Brian’s path.

Back in the parking garage Brian was sitting in the car waiting on Dom and the keys. Dom followed a few minutes later and slipped Brian the keys. He settled into the passenger seat and Brian pulled out of the parking garage. Without looking at Dom, Brian asked, “You really want me to retire?”

Dom swallowed and tried to think carefully about his answer, “After this week, I don’t know how you would want to continue with this line of work. We’ve got money let’s disappear. Let’s enjoy some of paradise while we still can.”

“I’ve been thinking about it too Dom but let’s focus on getting Braga first. We’ve got time.” Brian said as he gripped Dom’s thigh and went back to shifting and getting them out of LA as fast as he could. After he caught the exit for San Diego, Brian said, “Call Gisele. Get any information you can on Braga’s whereabouts in Mexico.”

Dom pulled out his phone and called Gisele. He was able to get a meet out of the phone call across the border in Mexico. They took that as a win in their corner as Gisele had started to work with them and give them more information about Braga. Brian hit the border a couple of hours later and took the tunnels to the meeting spot.

Gisele was waiting next to her Porsche Cayman and Brian pulled up next to her. Brian rolled the windows down and asked, “What do you have for us?”

Gisele bit her lip as she thought about what she was giving them. She handed the paper to Dom and said, “That’s the address to his house and the church he goes to when he’s home. Be careful.” Then she got in her car and sped off back to the US.

Dom looked at Brian and asked, “Where do you want to get him at?”

“His house might be best. We don’t need anyone else in the crossfire if anything goes wrong.”

“Okay.” Dom agreed and read off the address. 

*********

Brian found the house an hour later and it was a small villa with trees here and there and a gravel drive that held two cars and what looked to be two guards standing sentry over the entrance. Brian pulled up on the edge of the property with plenty of space if they had to make a quick exit. Brian headed towards the guards and said, “Yo ese?” When he had the guard’s attention he threw a right hook and knocked the first guy out by surprise. The other guard point his rifle at Brian and went to shoot him but Brian dodged him and tackled him to the ground by his waist. 

Dom came up on the scuffle and kicked the gun out of reach. Brian was doing a good job of subduing the guard if the punches and elbows were anything to go by. Brian was finally able to knock the guy out and Dom helped Brian stand. He found he liked looking at Brian covered in a layer of dust sticking to his sweaty skin. Dom asked, “Do you want to check out the house and see if there’s anymore guards?”

“Yeah sure.” Brian said as he glanced at the house as he wiped some dirt off of his face. 

The two went up the path and Brian glanced through the window panels on either side of the door and found the coast clear and he tried the knob first. It clicked open for him and he motioned for Dom to be quiet until they were sure of what might be going on inside the house. As Dom eased the door shut Brian checked out the entryway. 

The front rooms were empty so Brian checked the back of the house and found a young woman working in the kitchen rolling out floured tortilla shells by hand. She was singing to herself and Brian paused in his movements with Dom stopping short of pushing him into the room. Their shoes scuffing the floor got the woman’s attention and she let out a silent scream as she covered her mouth and scrambled away from the island in the middle of the kitchen.

Brian held his hands up and asked, “Ingles?”

She nodded as her knees almost buckled when she hit the edge of a bench.

“We’re not going to hurt you. I want to ask you a few questions. Can I do that?” Brian continued in a strong but calm voice.

She nodded and answered, “Si…yes.”

“Okay. First I’m sorry we startled you but we’re looking for Arturo Braga. Do you know where he is?”

“He’s at church. He’ll be home for dinner.” She answered uneasily.

“And you are?”

“His wife. Who are you?”

“Two friends needing to take him back to the States.” Brian said as he sat across from her at the table. “Come have a seat Dom. Everything will be alright.” 

“Sure Brian?” Dom asked as he eased into the kitchen.

“I’m sure.” Brian tapped at the seat next to him and Dom sat down. Brian looked back at Braga’s wife and asked, “When will he be home?”

“An hour, maybe two.” She replied. “He likes to go to mass.”

“How often is he here, at home?” Brian asked as he looked around the medium sized kitchen.

“Most of the time. He likes to take his business trips once or twice a month.”

“What does he say about his line of work?”

“He’s a businessman. That’s all he says.”

“Do you know what he really does?”

“No senor.”

“So you know what I do?” Brian kept the questions short and to the point.

Mrs. Braga looked over Brian and Dom and said, “I know you’re americano so you’re probably police.”

“That’s a pretty big leap in judgment. We could be two people looking to make a deal with your husband, which we are, we just have to take him back across the border to finish the deal.”

“I do not understand.” She looked between the two men.

Dom leaned over the table so he was closer to her and said, “Listen lady, your husband is a bad man. We,” he pointed between himself and Brian, “are going to teach him a lesson.”

Brian rested his hand on Dom’s bicep and tugged him away from the wife and said, “She knows and that’s why she’ll let us take him.”

Dom looked at Brian and asked, “How do you know?”

“I just do. I’ll explain later.” Then he looked at Mrs. Braga and said, “I’ll help you finish dinner, we’ll eat, and then it’ll be over.”

Mrs. Braga nodded and she moved slowly back to the counter and dough. Dom watched from the table as Brian cleaned himself up at the low sink and Mrs. Braga finished making the tortillas. Watching a criminal’s wife and his lover interact was strange; they seemed to have a silent conversation while preparing dinner and Mrs. Braga seemed to warm up to Brian as much one could a stranger and federal agent. Brian mentioned that Arturo Braga wouldn’t be taking any business trips after today for a very long time. His wife knew what that meant and still she didn’t tell them to get out of her house. Dom had to respect a woman who was feeding them dinner and arresting her husband in the same breath.

An hour later, Arturo Braga arrived back at his villa and found the guards missing from the front pathway. He knew that it was a little odd but sometimes they went in for lunch or dinner made by his wife. He went inside and smelled his favorite meal - steak and chicken fajitas. What put him on edge was the fact that he heard extra voices in the kitchen and he didn’t like that. He slipped into the kitchen and saw his wife setting dinner up along the table like she normally did and found Brian and Dom sitting at his table with beers in hand listening to his wife talk.

Brian saw Braga first and he said, “Senor Braga.”

Braga stormed over to his wife and he hissed, “What are you doing?”

“Siendo cortés a nuestros huéspedes. Ahora, siéntate.” His wife replied as she pointed to the chair at the head of the table.

If anything, Braga was glad his wife hadn’t been harmed in any way, but he didn’t like that he had an Agent in his house let alone at his table. He had to respect their balls for coming to his house instead of the church though. He observed Brian and Dom and found that Brian still had a couple of healing cuts from the car crash the previous week and that he was out of commission in the hospital for the weekend. Dom though had come through on one run so he let Brian slide for the moment until federal bust up around lunch time.

He asked, “So Mr. FBI what are you going to do?”

Brian looked at him and said, “Going back to the States with some cargo.”

“Uh-huh. We’ll see. Maybe I can offer you a better deal?”

“No more dealing. We’re done with all of that. You’re going away for a long time.”

“Only because you deal with Carter Verone.” The comment had the intended effect - Dom sat up straighter and the tension was back a hundredfold and Brian just kept looking at Braga like he was figuring out how to take apart an engine.

“Carter was a passing fancy. You’re the big fish in the sea.” Brian replied as he tipped his beer back and took a long pull from the bottle. 

Everyone was looking at him including Mrs. Braga. Braga let out the first of a series of snarls. He went around the table where Brian was seated and he said, “Don’t think because of your badge you’re any different than me. Neither is your friend you brought along. The cajones on the two of you for coming into my house, turning my wife against me, and then what will come down to kidnapping me.” Arturo showed a twisted smirk. “You’ll get your payback.” 

Brian just looked at Braga and said, “You’ll get what you deserve and my boss will get the credit. American justice will be served and I can get on with my life.”

Braga tsked in Brian’s ear and he sat back at the head of the table so that the food could be served and eaten. “I won’t be in there long and you know it.”

“We’ll see.” Brian said and then Mrs. Braga started pushing food on their waiting plates and she refreshed their drinks before she sat back down at the table. 

As darkness fell on the villa, Dom helped her clean up their dishes and put away the leftovers while Brian kept a close eye on Braga. After the kitchen was back into one piece Brian led Braga out to his car at the edge of the property and put him in the back seat with the cuffs on tight. He went back to get Dom who was say goodbye to Mrs. Braga and then Dom followed behind Brian.

The engine started and Brian shot off back towards the tunnels with Braga taunting him from the backseat. Dom wanted to knock Braga out but Brian wouldn’t like that so he kept himself occupied with Brian’s upcoming resignation - he hoped. They had a lot of things to do and Brian didn’t need to be trying to toe the line between law enforcement officer and civilian/criminal. The tunnels at night had a catacombs feel but Brian managed to get through to the US side in record time and Braga had to rethink the craziness of the white boy. 

Brian radioed his boss to tell him to meet him in San Diego as it was the closest middle point for the official arrest and that he and Dom needed to close out some business of their own. Everyone met at the San Diego offices and Brian transferred Braga into the back of Penning’s car, getting him ready for transport up to LA. He nodded at Trinh and Stasiak and Brian said, “He’s all yours.”

“He seems very compliant. What did you do to him?” Stasiak asked looking between the prisoner and Brian and Dom.

Dom stepped up beside Brian and said, “We bonded over dinner and he came with us peacefully.”

Stasiak glared and Trinh said, “It must’ve been a good dinner.”

“It was and now we’re going to go home and rest.” Brian said. He motioned for Dom to follow him back to the car and they sped out of the parking lot not looking back.

*******

An hour later Brian pulled into the alleyway behind Dom’s house in Echo Park and Dom looked over at Brian. “What are we doing here?”

“No one seems to be home so I’m guessing we’ll have privacy right?”

“Yeah.” Dom said slowly. He seemed to be slow on the uptake considering they had just brought a fugitive back from Mexico without being blown to smithereens. 

Brian got out of the car and Dom followed behind him. Once they were in the shadows Brian pulled up short and Dom stopped behind him. Brian turned and grabbed Dom’s neck pulling him close and mashed their mouths together. Brian’s other arm wrapped around Dom’s waist and Dom’s brain started to catch up to the innuendos between the two of them. Brian would be the first guy that Dom had ever wanted to have anything romantic and intimate happen between them and Dom felt Brian would also be the last no matter the length of time they were together.

The two stumbled into the house and Dom pushed Brian against the kitchen counter as he tried to take the lead. Brian bit at Dom’s bottom lip and Dom groaned in pleasure as the sparks went down his spine. Brian pulled out a basic cop maneuver and switched places with Dom as he trailed his mouth down Dom’s jaw and gripped his hips. Dom almost lost it with the flip but Brian’s teeth were doing a good job with distracting him and he couldn’t help the choked noises coming from his throat.

Brian heard Dom’s breath catch when he scraped his teeth over the fine stubble on his jaw and knew he found one Dom’s weak spots. As he moved back to kissing him, he thought that one day he’d have to see how long it’d take to get Dom off just by using his teeth. Dom was feeling a little lightheaded from the different sensations that Brian was causing his body. Letty didn’t even have this kind of power over his arousal. 

Brian pulled out of the kiss and nuzzled Dom’s neck as he worked his leg between Dom’s. Dom’s head thudded against the cabinet and with that noise if they weren’t alone they’d soon find out. “Brian…” Dom whined. 

He almost wanted to take back the whimper but Brian seemed to read his thoughts loud and clear. He pressed their hips closer together and Dom thrust against Brian. Brian pushed back enjoying the feeling of the rough fabric against his erection and he moaned against Dom’s shoulder. “Upstairs.” Brian panted. 

Dom caught Brian’s chin and kissed him again. Brian untangled himself and nipped at Dom’s lip again before he pulled out of Dom’s arms and headed for the stairs. He worked his t-shirt off and tossed it on the floor by the stairs leaving no questions as to what would be happening soon. Dom caught up to Brian after he discarded his shirt in the kitchen and his teeth playfully snagged Brian’s shoulder. Brian almost lost his balance and erection but he swatted Dom away until they were inside his room with the door shut. 

Brian pushed his shoes and socks off and Dom followed suit before he tackled Brian to the bed. The sheets weren’t perfect and the smell of motor oil and Dom’s soap permeated the air around them. Brian grunted from Dom’s weight but they quickly got comfortable. Dom decided to do his own exploring and moved his mouth down Brian’s throat and found that Brian arched closer and panted as Dom lapped at his collarbone. 

Brian flipped the two of them over and the move created a delicious friction that had them moaning against each other’s shoulders. Brian nipped at Dom’s jaw and Dom moaned, “Brian?”  
Dom didn’t know why he actually felt comfortable letting Brian take the lead but he did. Once he met Brian, even with the lies over them, he couldn’t seem to look away. People said that people orbited him like gravity but no one saw the pull of Brian O’ Conner until it was too late. Dom had found him again and he was going to hold on tight. 

Brian looked over Dom’s flushed skin and said, “Sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah.”

Brian moved to the bedside table and he pulled out a bottle of lube that doubled as massage oil. He had the perfect idea after that. “Strip and lay on your stomach.” Brian said as he poured a small amount of liquid into his palm. He warmed the oil up as Dom followed directions and laid on his stomach waiting, the anticipation of what was to come knotting his back even tighter than usual. Brian straddled the back of Dom’s thighs and he said, “Everything will be all right.”

Dom just grunted as Brian started to massage his back. He tensed but Brian was persistent and gentle and the kiss along his back had Dom melting into his mattress. Dom had to give it to Brian - he was magic with his hands and he didn’t overstep his boundaries, going where Dom was comfortable but not beating around the bush about what could be the outcome. Brian for his part, kept his breathing even and kept working on Dom. 

When Dom was relaxed Brian wiped his hands on his shorts and shifted enough to push them off. He laid himself along Dom’s body and ran his free hand over Dom’s back keeping him relaxed. Brian started to talk and Dom turned his head to face his lover - he was still wrapping his mind around the fact he wanted to be in a relationship with Brian and he didn’t think he cared what anyone thought about that either. Dom lost in thoughts, caught a few words Brian said and he said, “Huh?”

Brian grinned and kept going, “I was saying that I forgive you. We’ve been through a lot and you don’t need to be beating yourself up over anything.”

“So you’re going to forgive me for almost killing you?” Dom quipped.

“I’ll let that pass but you don’t get another one.” Brian replied as he leaned down kissed Dom.

“Don’t wanna do that again.” Dom said seriously when he pulled out of the kiss and rolled onto his back so he could see all of Brian better.

The two were only half hard but they were fine with things for the moment, both needing to talk, more than screwing each other senseless. “I’m giving Penning my resignation in the morning. Both of us will be free to go anywhere we want.”

“You’re giving up being a cop a second time for me?”

“I think I’ve outgrown my job anyways. They keep wanting me to arrest you.” Brian said.

“You always had an aversion to that outcome...”

“And this is why.” Brian leaned down and kissed Dom and Dom wrapped his arms around Brian’s back, one hand gripped his hip and the other stroking his hair.

The two kept up the lazy pace trading kisses and rubbing against the other. Dom pulled Brian down on top of him so he could wrap his hand around both of their erections and he set a solid pace that had Brian panting and Dom let out a deep keening moan. Brian laced his fingers with Dom’s and the added friction had Brian panting against Dom’s shoulder and words tumbling out of his mouth.

“Fuck...so good…want to…” 

Dom cut him off with a twist of his wrist and Brian moaned as his come spilled all over their stomachs and fingers. Dom nuzzled Brian’s cheek as his hand sped up and he was seeing stars as his own orgasm hit. Dom held Brian against his chest letting them catch their breath as he thought over the last couple of days. His thoughts flitted between the accident that almost killed his lover, to Brian soothing him and staking his claim at Carter’s, and this new bit of intimacy they shared. He knew that he didn’t want anyone but Brian sharing his bed, he’d grown too important to Dom to lose him again.

**********

The next morning saw the sunshine creeping through the curtains and the two wrapped together in a sheet still sleeping. They were jarred awake when Mia came through the door with their shirts in hand. She saw her brother spooned against Brian’s back and an arm wrapped protectively around his waist. Mia went to open her mouth but Brian beat her to it and said, “Don’t start.”

“My brother?” Mia snapped at actually hearing Brian defend her brother.

Brian pulled Dom’s arm off of himself so he could sit on the edge of the bed. He rubbed his face and said, “Yes your brother. Now I’ll take our shirts and we’ll be downstairs when we’re cleaned up.”

Mia glared at Brian and dropped the shirts on the floor in front of her and stormed out of the room. Dom had a hand rubbing Brian’s back and he said, “Ignore anything she says. She still wants to hold onto the past because she thinks you need to be punished.”

“Punished?”

“For leading her on but she can’t see that you were doing your job.”

“It was one date and all I did was ask her about you and the team,” Brian said as he got out of bed.

“So you didn’t sleep with her?” Dom asked trying to make sense of situation.

“I got her off a couple of times but I was trying to wrap my mind around you so I was distracted.” Brian ducked his head as he pulled his shirt on and found a towel on the floor to wipe the come off his stomach before he pulled his shorts on.

Dom got out of bed and cleaned himself up so he could get dressed and he asked as he nudged Brian’s shoulder, “So...umm…”

Brian could feel the tension replacing the balance they had found the previous night and grinned and said, “It’s always been you Dom. Don’t mistake anything that’s happened and will happen. I’ve got your back and you’ve got mine.”

Dom wouldn’t think of himself as mushy and romantic, but hearing Brian tell him that he wanted to melt into the floor. “Good.” Dom held the back of Brian’s neck and pulled him into a gentle kiss. Brian nipped at Dom’s lip and swiped his tongue over the seam to deepen the kiss. 

Dom groaned and wrapped his arms tight around Brian and Brian did the same. The kiss lasted a few moments but when they pulled away to catch their breath they seemed to come to an agreement and Brian took Dom’s hand in his and they went downstairs. Mia’s anger would just have to be ignored - they had a future to look forward to now that Braga was finally going away for a long time and Brian’s resignation from the FBI.

 

Epilogue

After a year of travelling, Brian and Dom had decided that Baja was home to them. Close to the States if they were ever needed but out of basic reach of the Feds and LAPD. They found a nice house in Ensanada, south of Tijuana, that had plenty of room and a detached garage that could become a business if they wanted to do more than lay around on the beach and drink Coronas. Dom had come to the conclusion that Brian was the one for him when it came to relationships and had finally let Brian claim him heart, body, and soul.

The two were walking along the water line down the beach when Dom paused mid step. Brian turned back and found Dom looking at his hand, specifically the titanium band on his ring finger with the diamonds glittering in the sunlight. He walked over and picked up Dom’s hand and asked, “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. I’m good, I’m great actually. Just thinking.”

Brian laced their fingers together and looked at the rings together. “Didn’t think any of this would happen did you?” He finished wisely.

Dom snorted, “Come on, could you? The day you gave me the keys.”

“At the time no. I knew you were it but I had to have faith and hope that we would meet again.” Brian said as his lips ghosted over their rings.

Dom loved the casual intimacy that had developed between them, “Yeah me either. You’ve been the most patient, loving, and understanding person in my life.”

Brian smiled softly as he kissed the fingertips, “Always.” 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I want to say thank you to hellbells, Casey_Wolfe, and my artist seraphina_snape. You guys rock! Thanks for the cheerleading and the patience.
> 
> End Notes:
> 
> English: Being courteous to our guests. Now sit.  
> Spanish translation: Siendo cortés a nuestros huéspedes. Ahora, siéntate.


End file.
